


Confidence and Strength

by iwaizumemes (skytramp)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:59:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4414910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skytramp/pseuds/iwaizumemes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shirabu is flat on his back and Ushijima is all around him. He’s not sure if he’s having trouble breathing because he can’t catch his breath between kisses or the pressure of their chests together or if it’s just the culmination of years of <i>want</i> finally coming to fruition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confidence and Strength

Shirabu is flat on his back and Ushijima is all around him. He’s not sure if he’s having trouble breathing because he can’t catch his breath between kisses or the pressure of their chests together or if it’s just the culmination of years of _want_ finally coming to fruition. Ushijima’s mouth is at the side of his neck now, kissing hard, strong and straightforward in the way he always is. 

Part of Shirabu just wants to sit back, to let this happen, to let Ushijima just have his way with him, spread his legs and smile at the blessing he’s being given. Part of him wants to push back, to return everything Ushijima will give him in equal measure, to climb on top and claim him. 

Ushijima hesitates with his hand at Shirabu’s crotch. His fingers fumble with the zipper and Shirabu makes his decision. He grabs Ushijima’s wrist and holds him still. 

“Roll over.” He says and the widening of Ushijima’s eyes shows his shock but he doesn’t question the order. He slides over, taking up too much space on the small bed, and lies beside Shirabu on his back. _Now or never_ , he tells himself, and pulls off his pants. 

He kicks the pants to the floor and straddles Ushijima around the hips. They’re only in their underwear now and Shirabu can see how Ushijima’s cock is pressing against the fabric as he grinds his hips down and presses them together. 

This is new. He feels powerful, the way Ushijima is laying beneath him. He rests his hands on Ushijima’s chest and rolls his hips again and again until Ushijima bites his lip and begins breathing in stuttered little sighs. 

“Shirabu.” Ushijima says, but it’s more firm than a moan. He says it in the way he says his name on the court, his captain voice, and Shirabu freezes, feeling the tightening of arousal in his gut even more strongly than before. “I want…” Suddenly he’s not so confident, he looks almost bashful and Shirabu readjusts his legs so he can sit up straight. 

“You can tell me. Tell me what you want. I’ll do it.” _Anything_ , he wants to add, he’ll do anything. Ushijima still looks shy but he nods slightly before he continues. 

“I was only going to say that if you didn’t stop soon we weren’t going to be able to have sex. That was…” 

“You’re never shy like this.” Shirabu almost laughs. Ushijima was afraid he was going to come too soon. It was even more funny because Shirabu was so hard that it hurt and they weren’t even moving. 

“We have never done this before.”

Shirabu just nods. He knows they’ve never done this before, but the times he’s dreamed about it have given him some sort of insight, at least about the beginning. It’s lucky they’re in his bedroom, not Ushijima’s, because he knows exactly where his small bottle of lube is, right next to the condom his older brother gave him for his birthday. He leans up until he can reach the small box on his headboard and shift it enough to grab the lube and the condom both. He sets the condom on the sheet beside Ushijima’s shoulder and tries not to see if he’s watching him. 

Shirabu can almost feel Ushijima’s eyes as he pops open the bottle and squeezes it enough to coat his fingers. He briefly considers that this would be easier without his underwear on, but that would mean being completely naked, and on display and his face flushes at the thought. 

He tucks his chin to his chest, avoiding any possible eye contact, as he sinks his first finger into himself. It doesn’t hurt, it’s familiar from previous tries, and he moves quickly to a second finger. The second finger makes him feel more full, but he can see Ushijima’s cock twitching through his underwear and he’s not sure even three will be enough to prepare him. 

When he inserts the third finger, after applying more lube, he lets out a breathy gasp. It hurt a little, more than he’d thought it would and he surprised himself. Ushijima’s hands move until they’re both resting on his thighs, but poised like he wants to hold Shirabu still. He makes the mistake of looking up to see Ushijima’s face and is surprised by the expression there.

He looks rapt, completely engrossed in the vision on top of him that is Shirabu and it feels amazing. He presses in deeper, as deep as he can with his own fingers and moves his hips until it’s like he’s riding his hand. He can only imagine what it would be like if he was riding Ushijima’s cock, and judging by the way his eyes are darting to Shirabu’s crotch, he’s probably thinking something similar. 

“Are you ready?” Ushijima asks, and his voice is quieter, soft in a way Shirabu is only used to hearing when he’s trying his best to be sensitive. Shirabu wonders if Ushijima thinks he needs to be gentle with him and hopes desperately that it’s the opposite. 

Shirabu just nods. He’s not sure if he’ll ever be ready, it’s going to hurt and he’s going to love every second of it and he stands up on his knees to move off Ushijima and remove his underwear. Ushijima shimmies out of his own without hesitation and Shirabu gets the first sight of him completely naked and aroused. It’s stunning, how he looks lying on Shirabu’s own sheets, his cock rising from between his legs, the flushed skin of his chest, the hesitant look in his eyes. 

He straddles him again, this time staying up on his knees, hovering over Ushijima’s dick and Ushijima’s hands are on his hips. 

“Are _you_ ready?” Shirabu can’t stop himself from asking and Ushijima just nods seriously. 

“Yes.” He says and Shirabu knows that’s more than enough permission. He takes the condom and unwraps it before sliding it over Ushijima’s cock. He hopes it isn’t too small, but it seems to stretch enough to still have a proper fit. Ushijima’s hips stutter slightly at the touch of Shirabu’s fingers and he can feel the heat of his skin through the latex. He keeps one hand on Ushijima’s dick to position him and sinks down slowly onto it. 

Right from the beginning the stretch hurts. He knew it would, he expected it, but he hadn’t expected Ushijima’s reaction. He let out a surprisingly long moan, and his fingers tightened against Shirabu’s hips. It felt amazing, aside from the pain. Shirabu felt fully in control of Ushijima’s pleasure and he planned to use this power to its full extent. 

He moves until he can’t anymore, flush against Ushijima’s skin and waits until he feels comfortable before moving again. He wants to go fast, to give Ushijima everything, to make him writhe and moan and hold on for dear life but he’s afraid to set a pace he can’t maintain. He starts with a few shifts, just a quick up and down again but it’s enough that Ushijima’s mouth drops open and his eyes are glazed as they watch the ceiling. 

“Look at me.” Shirabu breathes, rising up and sinking down again, with more force this time. Ushijima’s eyes move over his body with agonizing slowness but Shirabu can see the need in his expression. 

The trust in his eyes gives Shirabu the confidence he needs to move at a quicker pace. Part of him knows even if he gets too tired to continue Ushijima will hold him, will push up into him and continue where he left off. The pace is frantic, he moves up until Ushijima is almost completely out of him and then all the way down so that their skin slaps together with an obscene sound. Every thrust is met with an enthusiastic groan and Shirabu doesn’t have it in him to muffle himself anymore. 

Ushijima’s hands are still clamped tight on Shirabu’s thighs and Shirabu leverages himself with one hand on Ushijima’s chest while the other wraps around his own cock. He’s so hard, leaking slightly at the tip and he knows if he concentrates he could finish himself in seconds. Before he has the chance to even move his hand Ushijima seems to notice and wraps his own hand around Shirabu’s cock, pushing him out of the way. 

He moves his hand in tandem with Shirabu’s hips, so that every time he pulls off Ushijima’s cock he’s pushing up into his hand. He can’t take it, the pleasure is too much and he hears himself moaning in higher and higher pitches. He flings back his head and comes with a cry, sinking down onto Ushijima’s dick while the muscles in his thighs spasm and shake through his orgasm. 

He’s not sure he can move anymore, but Ushijima seems to understand that and he holds Shirabu up by his hips and rolls his own, until he thrusting gently into him. The stimulation is almost too much in his sensitive state and he feels himself clenching against Ushijima with every motion, shivering and shaking. It doesn’t take long before Ushijima’s hips move with less coordination and his own thighs tense up. He finishes with a long groan, drawn out into something that resembles Shirabu’s name before letting go of his hips and they both collapse together. 

They’re sweaty and panting when Ushijima wiggles enough to pull out. Shirabu has no intention of rolling off of him any time soon and Ushijima must know that because he pushes him off until Shirabu is on his back again beside him. 

“That went… better than I had expected.” Ushijima said after disposing of the condom and laying back down. 

Shirabu laughs and then turns his head to see Ushijima still looking soft and rumpled and almost cute. He laughs again. 

“Yeah, that went pretty well.” Shirabu agrees when he catches his breath.


End file.
